


Home

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Takes place after the class barricade themselves in Hopes Peak but before the Killing game.They lost everything, then grew stronger together.





	Home

He lay there with his head in Byakuya’s lap, the epitome of casual. His eyes were focused on the screen of his handheld game and he smiled as he tapped away happily at the buttons. Byakuya’s hand absentminded stroked his hair as he did so, his book abandoned as he just watched Makoto. 

He wasn’t doing anything particularly special. He was just playing a game in his pyjamas, green T-shirt and grey bottoms. Bare feet crossed, tongue slightly poking out in concentration. As Byakuya stroked his hair he made soft little noises of contentment, his smile widening. He was happy, he was content. He was perfect.

In these crazy times, in the despair and the isolation. The fall of the modern world and everything that came with it which led to them being holed up here. Makoto had stayed sweet, stayed positive. He had made Byakuya’s own captivity tolerable, nice even. He had someone to be with, someone to spend his days with and make him smile. Makoto in his arms felt natural, normal almost. He didn’t know why but it was right and he wanted to keep that feeling. 

He didn’t expect this to happen at all. Makoto had become someone he had grown closer to over their 2 years in school. The two were friends of sorts even though Byakuya wasn’t the best at friendships. When the plan was enacted for them to barricade Hopes Peak, Makoto and him had worked together for part of it. Despite the pain of knowing they would have to go into hiding, at least his classmates were his allies, friends of varying degrees. His heart softening somewhat over the school years. 

Nothing other than friendship. Until the day Byakuya found out his family died. He stood strong. His heart hammering, fists clenched and defiant even though his heart was breaking. He couldn’t fall, he wouldn’t. His classmates rallied close, offering their condolences and trying to help. Mondo patted his shoulder with a heavy hand, Toko squeezed his arm with tears glistening in her eyes. They had all lost so much and it never got easier to handle. He had just nodded and kept himself together, he would fall apart later in privacy. Moments later the next news came in. The Naegi apartment had been destroyed, Makoto’s family were missing. 

The smaller boy immediately fell apart in a mess of tears. Kyoko and Sayaka with their arms around him as they whispered hushed words of comfort. The world was ending and the people here needed to endure it all.

Excusing himself with a cracked voice he retreated to his room. Tears finally came as he beat his fists upon the mattress angrily and sobbed at the loss of everything he had ever known. Family gone, business gone, Heir to a pile of rubble. It wasn’t right! The world behaving like this, nobody deserved what was happening and nobody seemed able to stop it.

Eventually a soft knocking at his door broke him from his trance as he turned to stare in its direction. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this but then again; did it even matter. He had already lost everything, blinking back his tears he opened his door to see Makoto shaky and sniffling on his doorstep. 

“I’m sorry..” Makoto’s voice was full of pain, the same pain Byakuya felt so acutely. “But I think you’re the only one... who can understand” he dabbed at an eye with a hoodie sleeve to dry his tears. It seemed to just set him off again as he sobbed once more uncontrollably.

“Here, come in” Byakuya was speaking before his mind could react. Purely on instinct, on his broken hearted sorrow he gently guided Makoto into the room and shut the door behind them

“I just... don’t know what to do” Makoto sobbed fresh tears coursing down his cheeks “how are we going to live without them?”

“I don’t know” Byakuya’s voice was as broken as he was and without rhyme or reason his arms opened, and Makoto was suddenly enveloped in them. Both boys held on to each other as they cried, Byakuya’s hand at the back of Makoto’s neck, fingers buried into his thick hair stroking soothingly as he sobbed against the smaller boys shoulder. Makoto threw an arm around Byakuya’s waist clinging tightly as his other hand gripped a handful of his shirt as he cried into his chest. 

After what felt like forever, when the tears subsided and they had no more to cry they finally let go of one another red eyed and shaky. 

“I don’t want to be alone” Makoto had managed to choke out and Byakuya has just nodded.

“Me either” escaped him treacherously but he couldn’t say he was too mad at himself for saying it.

“Can i stay with you tonight?” Makoto’s words were small and he rubbed at his eyes once more but Byakuya knew he needed him right now in return as much as Makoto needed him.

“Of course” 

He pulled his covers back and climbed into bed, indicating the empty space next to him. Wordlessly Makoto nodded and slipped under the duvet facing Byakuya with sad eyes. Instinctively Byakuya opened his arms again and Makoto nestled into his body, wrapping his own arms around Byakuya in return. 

The two just held each other for a while, offering unspoken comfort. A silent communication between two who had lost their entire worlds.

Makoto had started to sob heavily again, wet tears soaking Byakuya’s shirt. 

“Hey” he said softly with a finger under his chin he tilted Makoto’s head to look him in the eyes. “We’re alive, we’re going to be okay do you hear me! We’re going to.... we...” it was no use. He was crying again and Makoto was watching with those big green eyes of his filled with tears too. “We have to be strong... he have to keep.. going” he was sobbing now. Clinging to Makoto tightly “we have to” 

Makoto was nodding despite his tears, hiccuping and sniffling loudly as he cried

“I’m not strong enough Byakuya” He hiccuped “I.. dunno if I can” 

“You can!” Byakuya’s hands were on his face now forcing him to look into Byakuya’s eyes “you can and you must! We have to!” 

Makoto was nodding again his hands cupping Byakuya’s face in turn.

“P... promise we will.. g-get through it together.” He pleaded staring into Byakuya’s eyes, his face streaked with tears.

“I promise” Byakuya swore and he meant it. His fingers were absent mindedly wiping away the tears from Makoto’s cheeks and all of a sudden, Makoto lunged forward and their lips were pressed together. 

“I... I’m sorry!” Makoto pulled away sobbing harder “I shouldn’t... I’m so sorry... I don’t know...” 

He was so broken, so fractured and suffering just like Byakuya. His heart had broken in front of him and he couldn’t see a way forward. The only comfort he had was... Makoto. So he silenced him by leaning forward and kissing him. 

It was wet from tears and the whole thing was borne from sadness and confusion but they kissed and they couldn’t stop. Slow and gentle they comforted each other without words until their tears were no more. It was like oxygen and they couldn’t pull away, bodies pressed together and snuggled into each other’s arms they found comfort and relief. It wasn’t what they expected to happen but, it helped and so they continued. And it helped the next day when they woke up reassured and comforted, it helped that night when neither could sleep alone. It helped in the following days when bad news came in relentlessly and morale was in the toilet. Solace was found in willing warm arms, a familiar body against their own and the blissful feeling of comfort that kisses bought. 

One night Byakuya realised that the pain had started to subside but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Makoto, couldn’t stop what they were doing. He needed him, he needed him more than anything. Makoto was underneath him, his arms around Byakuyas neck and his breathing was heavy as Byakuya pulled away. His hair as messy as always, his eyes half shut and his cheeks were pink but a smile split his face as he whispered  
“Hey don’t stop” 

So he didn’t, he leaned back down and once more got lost in the feeling of Makoto. He held Makoto’s slender frame to him tightly as he kissed him with purpose, their tongues tangled together hot and wet as they made out into the night.

Makoto had helped him heal, the emptiness in his heart had began to fill once more with affection. Maybe stronger than any he had felt before. Instead of just hurt and sorrow and mourning. Makoto had given him hope and love and ...

“I love you” 

He said it before he could stop himself. Makoto blinked in response and lowered the game console. Staring up at Byakuya with wide eyes his mouth slightly open in response and Byakuya felt like his heart might break all over again if Makoto didn’t feel the same and then...

“I love you too” Makoto was smiling so wide and sincere that Byakuya felt like his heart may burst “Very much”

And he smiled down happily at the short dork that had found a home in his arms as Byakuya had found a home in his. And he leaned down and kissed him for the millionth time as both boys laughed with happiness. 

The world may be destroyed; Their lives may never be the same as they were. But in these fortified walls, in this small bedroom, in this moment. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics to update but this idea came to me during work so I typed it up fast during break! I hope it’s okay and you all enjoy a bit of comfort floof!


End file.
